Drabbles de vie
by Clara370
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Elena est réveillée. Mais son monde est transformé : Stefan est mort, Bonnie a le cœur brisé et Caroline est mère. Heureusement, elle a Damon. A son côté, elle est certaine d'avoir une vie parfaite.
1. Réveil

**Drabble n°1**

_13 mars 2018_

L'odeur, familière, fabuleuse, emplit ses narines. Elle hésite pourtant à ouvrir les yeux, craignant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve s'évanouissant au réveil.

— Elena ?

Cette voix… son cœur s'emballe. Instinctivement, ses paupières se soulèvent pour répondre à l'appel. Là, sa respiration se bloque. C'est lui, son magnifique regard bleu brillant de bonheur.

— C'est réel ?

Il hoche la tête, lentement, et elle a l'impression d'exploser intérieurement, envahie soudain par une joie infinie. Elle se blottit contre son amour, décidée, plus que jamais, à rester à son côté jusqu'à sa dernière heure.

.

CcC

.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est le premier drabble d'une longue liste. Je pense en poster quatre par semaine - un lundi, un mardi, un jeudi, un vendredi.

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment, bonne soirée !

C.


	2. Confidences

**Drabble n°2**

_14 mars 2018_

— Damon a fait beaucoup de bêtises ?

Bonnie ne répond pas immédiatement, concentrée sur l'ombre d'une mouche, point noir mouvant sur la nappe crème.

— Rarement de son plein gré.

— Tu aurais un exemple ? Il est resté vague, hier… et avant-hier, aussi.

— Parce que vous avez beaucoup parlé ?

Elena rougit, mais garde le silence, se contentant de fixer sa meilleure amie, dans l'attente d'une réponse honnête.

— Elles sont toutes pardonnées.

Elle hésite, un instant, à insister, mais finit par se tourner vers un autre sujet. Il est temps qu'elle arrête de ne penser qu'à elle.

— Et… Enzo ?

.

CcC

.

Deuxième drabble. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_**Disclaimer** _(j'ai oublié la première fois, et ce sera certainement la dernière fois que je le mettrai, donc je le dis pour le recueil tout entier) : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à L.J. Smith, Julie Plec et leurs équipes respectives.


	3. Stupéfaction

**Drabble n°3**

_15 mars 2018_

— Je sais, c'est assez incroyable.

— C'est plus qu'incroyable ! Tu as eu… des filles ? Avec Alaric ?

En ouvrant la porte à sa meilleure amie, Elena ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer deux fillettes discutant avec leur « Maman » du cadeau de leur « Papa ». Pour elle, Alaric pleure sa défunte femme enceinte, et Caroline évite Stefan.

— Ce sont celles de Jo. Mais je… Bref, longue histoire.

Elena soupire, déconcertée par cette énième nouveauté.

— Allons dans la cuisine, que tu me racontes tout.

— Bien sûr, mais avant… Câlin !

Et Caroline l'enlace avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste de plus.


	4. Adieux

**Drabble n°4**

_16 mars 2018_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Frère – Epoux – Ami_

_Né en 1846_

_Désormais en paix_

L'écriture est froide sous ses doigts, comme ses larmes.

En-dessous, la chevalière de Damon. Il n'en aura plus besoin, dorénavant. Et il le doit à son frère.

Comme elle y pense, elle sent la main de son amour retrouvé couvrir la sienne, caressant les lettres de bronze, un instant seulement. Puis il recule. Le portail se referme sur lui.

Caroline est déjà passée : la preuve en est de la boule à neige côtoyant la bague.

Bonnie le hait trop pour venir.

À présent, elle est seule.


	5. Renouveau

**Drabble n°5**

_17 mars 2018_

— Et toi, alors ? Depuis…

A son arrivée, chargé d'un sac rempli de ses journaux intimes, enfin retrouvés par Caroline, elle n'a osé poser la question. Puis leur conversation a dérivé, sur la blonde et les jumelles, à la fête foraine. Sur son retour à elle, miraculeux, mais déstabilisant. Sur Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan. À présent, elle se doit d'y venir.

Le regard d'Alaric se voile tandis qu'il revisite son passé. Il parcourt longuement le salon, puis revient à Elena et ses yeux marrons, concernés. Finalement, le voile se lève. Il sourit.

— Je vais bien.


	6. Timidité

**Drabble n°6**

_18 mars 2018_

— Shérif, hein ?

Matt relève la tête du formulaire qu'il remplit pour fixer sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Celle qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir autrement qu'en rêve. Il quitte aussitôt son tabouret.

— Intérimaire, seulement. Ils organiseront des élections une fois les habitants revenus.

— Mais tu postuleras.

Il acquiesce. Elle s'approche timidement du comptoir du Mystic Grill ; il l'enlace franchement.

— J'ai toujours su que tu avais une âme de héros, souffle-t-elle dans le creux de son épaule.

Il se contente de la serrer plus fort, et elle inspire son odeur.

Il lui a tant manqué.


	7. Liens fraternels

**Drabble n°7**

_19 mars 2018_

Elle regarde la première étoile apparaître dans le ciel. Vérifie l'heure sur sa montre. Son cœur se serre.

Il est en retard.

Autre coup d'œil. L'étoile est dissimulée par un nuage. Un bruit de moteur lui fait tourner la tête. Son visage s'éclaire.

Un taxi s'avance. S'arrête. Tout proche.

Elle plisse les yeux. N'aperçoit rien. Enfin, la portière s'ouvre. Un adolescent sort.

Non, pas un adolescent. Un adulte. Plus grand. Plus musclé. Plus mature.

Elle court vers lui. Il la repère aussitôt. Sourit. Ouvre les bras.

Elle l'étreint. Entière, à nouveau.

.

CcC

.

J'ai réalisé après coup que je n'avais pas mis de noms. Pour moi, ce sont les retrouvailles entre Elena et Jeremy, mais vous en faites ce que vous voulez.


	8. Perte

**Drabble n°8**

_23 mars 2018_

Tout est gris. La pierre froide du caveau. Le granit de la tombe. Les nuages peuplant le ciel – les gouttes qu'ils déversent.

Elle est noire. Robe noire, sac à main noir, escarpins noirs, pensées noires. Entre ses mains, une rose.

Blanche.

Elle la pose délicatement sur la surface de granit.

Les larmes montent.

Il la frôle d'une main, réconfortant. Elle tressaille ; il se retire. À regret.

Elle caresse du bout des doigts les lettres gravées.

Une larme quitte son regard chocolat pour s'écraser sur le granit, comme, dehors, la pluie s'abat sur les pierres tombales.

— Tyler…


	9. Pause

**Drabble n°9**

_31 mars 2018_

— Alors… Toi et Damon ?

— Il a tué Tyler.

— Il était manipulé par une sirène.

—Il n'était pas lui-même, il culpabilise énormément… Je le sais, d'accord ?

— Donc, où est le problème ?

— J'ai été absente pendant _quatre ans_. Maintenant, mon ami est _mort_.

Sa souffrance lui brise la voix et Bonnie se demande comment, après toutes ces années, le deuil fait pour les toucher, encore.

— Mais tu penses lui pardonner ou… ?

— J'ai. Besoin. De. Temps.

Le silence s'installe alors, bientôt brisé par un hoquet scandalisé d'Elena.

— Comment sais-tu que nous faisons une pause ?

Bonnie grimace.

.

cCc

.

Si vous avez des suggestions pour les titres, qu'ils soient pour des drabbles futurs ou déjà publiés, c'est avec plaisir. Moins de dix chapitres postés, et je peine déjà. Les titres, ce n'est pas mon fort.


	10. Rivalité défunte

**Drabble n°10**

_08 avril 2018_

Une femme sur le seuil. Cheveux châtain clair, ondulés. Yeux bleus gonflés.

Inconnue.

Sourire intrigué d'Elena.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

— Je… hum… Caroline est là ?

Surprise. Lent hochement de tête.

— Caroline ? Quelqu'un pour toi !

Apparition immédiate de la blonde au bout du couloir. Sourcil haussé à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie. Regard bref en direction de l'inconnue.

Compréhension.

Quatre prunelles soudain embuées.

Caroline s'avance, hésite, s'arrête. Toute proche.

— Valérie… Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais…

— J'ai… J'avais besoin… Mais…

Interruption. Deux visages sanglotant. Etreinte désespérée.

Elena s'éloigne.


	11. Elections

**Drabble n°11**

_14 avril 2018_

— Matt Donovan !

Des applaudissements s'élèvent. Il ne bouge pas, abasourdi. Elle rit, lui donne un petit coup de coude.

— Vas-y, gros malin, ou ils vont te remplacer !

Elle plaque un bec sur sa joue, le pousse pour qu'il se lève. Comme monté sur ressort, il se précipite vers l'estrade. Nouvel insigne, poignées de main ; le voilà shérif ! Les applaudissements redoublent, certains sifflent. Elena se lève pour mieux l'acclamer. Elle l'observe, lui, son sourire penaud et son regard perdu, et elle revoit alors le garçon courageux, sensible et généreux, qui sera toujours son meilleur ami.


	12. Traque

**Drabble n°12**

_22 avril 2018_

Le vampire est acculé.

Il tente une feinte – échoue. Soudain – comment ?! – il est sur elle. Elle part hâtivement : si la gorge est épargnée, pas l'épaule. Elle bascule en arrière, heurtant… Quoi ? Aucun souvenir. Sa tête tourne, ses jambes flageolent. Elle s'effondre. Ses compagnons repartent à l'assaut, plus déterminés que jamais.

Caroline immobilise le monstre, Damon lève son pieu – l'abat. Le vampire s'étrangle ; c'est terminé.

Une douleur vague fait son apparition dans sa nuque. Sa vue se trouble.

Damon accourt, leurs amis sur les talons.

— Elena ? Elena, ça va ? Réponds-moi ! Elena…

Tout devient noir.

.

Désolée pour la loooongue absence ! Me revoilà, j'espère jusqu'à ce que j'aie tout posté. Bonne semaine à tous !


	13. Protection

**Drabble n°13**

_28 avril 2018_

« Ouf ! » songe Elena en observant la chevalière scintiller au majeur de son petit-ami.

— Vous voilà protégés, annonce Bonnie, soulagée également.

Au contraire de Damon, qui lance un regard sombre aux deux femmes.

— Pas tous, grommelle-t-il.

— Sans ma magie, personne ne le serait. Je pense réussir à m'en sortir.

Consciente de sa vulnérabilité, Elena garde le silence.

— Elles sont vraiment liées à… l'annexe du Paradis ? interroge Matt, sceptique.

— Elena y a… sommeillé… quatre ans. Je pense avoir obtenu assez de détails pour créer le lien.

— Je peux toujours te tuer… encore… qu'on admire le résultat, ajoute Damon.


	14. Départ

**Drabble n°14**

_07 mai 2018_

Valise dans une main, clés dans l'autre, elle quitte l'appartement. Verrouille la porte. Se retourne.

Le taxi l'attend. Son cœur s'affole. Sa meilleure amie également. Elles échangent un sourire triste, mais pas un mot.

Elle fait un pas. Damon se matérialise à ses côtés et attrape sa valise, puis s'éclipse vers la voiture. Elle se tourne vers Elena.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux partir ?

Sa voix dissimule mal sa tristesse. Bonnie opine.

— J'en ai besoin.

Elle ouvre les bras, libérés de ses bagages. Elena se précipite.

Aucune ne sait qui commence à pleurer.


	15. Anniversaire

**Drabble n°15**

_18 juin 2018_

Le gâteau s'est avéré délicieux, et les bougies au nombre exact de cent septante-neuf. Les cadeaux ont plu, l'alcool s'est écoulé avec abondance. Ses amis se sont réunis ; Bonnie a envoyé une carte. Jamais Damon n'aurait pensé fêter son anniversaire d'une manière aussi… traditionnelle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé apprécier une telle fête.

Mais rien n'efface _son_ absence.

— Il nous manque à tous.

Elena se glisse sur ses genoux.

— Je sais.

Elle appuie sa tempe sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et, lui tendant un paquet emballé soigneusement, sourit. Sa tristesse s'envole.


	16. Don

**Drabble n°16**

_12 juillet 2018_

— Les jumelles vont sur leurs cinq ans.

Elena acquiesce.

— C'est dans plusieurs mois. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

— C'est Alaric. Il t'a parlé de son projet de pensionnat ?

— Caroline m'a raconté.

— Je crois qu'il voudrait embaucher Jeremy.

— Je suis sûre que mon frère sera ravi. C'est officiel, donc ?

— Si on veut. Caroline a accepté, et s'est mise en tête d'ouvrir la pension avant l'anniversaire des filles. Tu la connais.

Elena rit.

— J'ai proposé la maison, ajoute-t-il.

Elle se fige un instant, comme étonnée, puis sourit et opine.

— D'accord.


	17. Complicité

**Drabble n°17**

_22 août 2018_

Elle s'effondre sur le lit, des larmes d'hilarité dévalant ses joues. Il ne tarde pas à la rejoindre pour reprendre son souffle également.

— Tu reprends en septembre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle opine.

— Je me disais… Il faudrait que je travaille, moi aussi. Maintenant que nous sommes humains, et tout le tralala.

Elle se tourne vers lui, stupéfaite.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

— Que voudrais-tu faire ?

— Le Mystic Grill est abandonné… Je pourrais le racheter et le rénover. Je serais plutôt bon en barman, non ?

— Tant que tu ne dragues pas les étudiantes de passage.

Il s'esclaffe.

— Aucun risque.

.

cCc

.

Hello ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu !

Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes, mais ma ville est placée en quarantaine. Je suis normalement à la maison un mois durant, ce qui me permettra de publier plus… régulièrement.

En espérant que vous, vos familles et tous vos proches soient et restent en bonne santé,

C.


	18. Reprendre sa vie en main

**Drabble n°18**

_04 septembre 2018_

— Bonne chance !

Elle lui envoie un dernier baiser avant de se diriger vers les portes automatiques.

En entrant, elle inspire à fond, ses prunelles traquent le moindre détail. Elle ne pensait pas revenir un jour. Et pourtant…

— Elena ?

La voix lui semble familière. Elle se retourne.

— Liam ?!

— C'est bien toi ! Je croyais que tu avais abandonné ta formation.

— Ces dernières années, j'ai eu… des empêchements. Mais je suis de retour, à présent.

Il relève :

— Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.

Est-ce un compliment ? Elle lui sourit.

— Merci.

Lui avait vieilli. Elle n'en dit rien.


	19. Confession

**Drabble n°19**

_27 octobre 2018_

En longeant les allées, elle reconnait une majorité des noms. Vicki. Enzo. Isobel. Ceux qu'elle a connus. John. Liz. Tyler. Ceux qu'elle a aimés. Jenna. Stefan. Grayson. Miranda. Ceux qui lui manqueront toujours.

Le mémorial des Salvatore se dresse au centre du cimetière, comme à chacune de ses visites. Elle s'y adosse, les fesses dans les feuilles mortes. En sortant son journal, elle repense aux souvenirs innombrables liés à cet endroit, à ces personnes.

« Cher journal »

La plume s'immobilise. Une tâche d'encre grossit sur le papier, bientôt diluée par une larme.

« C'est si dur… »


	20. Renoncement

**Drabble n°20**

_10 novembre 2018_

Le campus est bondé, l'université imposante. En louvoyant entre les élèves, elle a l'impression de se perdre. En approchant du pavillon des sciences, elle se sent minuscule.

Elle s'arrête sur le seuil. On grogne face à l'obstacle qu'elle représente, on la bouscule. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, une fois de plus. Ses genoux flageolent sous son poids. Son souffle devient erratique. Elle est prise de vertiges. La sueur perle sur son front, entre ses omoplates.

Au loin, le clocher sonne huit heures. Une camarade l'interpelle.

Elle tourne les talons.

C'est trop dur.


	21. Effondrement

**Drabble n°21**

_24 décembre 2018_

Tout a basculé. Elle était heureuse, amoureuse. Elle enchaînait les projets. Et soudain…

L'angoisse. La douleur.

Damon pose une tasse de thé brûlante sur la table de chevet, entre les paquets de mouchoirs entamés.

Pourquoi ne parvient-elle pas à redresser la tête pour croiser son regard ?

Ses larmes traitresses redoublent de vigueur, ses doigts serrent avec plus de force le téléphone. Il ne tente pas de la consoler ; il a compris. Elle en est soulagée.

À l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Bonnie s'élève.

— Tu as besoin d'une pause. Je suis à Paris. Viens.

.

xXx

.

Voilà. La moitié des OS sont officiellement postés.


	22. Evasion

**Drabble n°22**

_02 janvier 2019_

— Reviens dès que possible. Je t'aime, Elena.

Il hésite visiblement à l'étreindre. Elle ouvre sa portière. Les bras de Damon retombent le long de ses flancs. Elle lui renvoie un pauvre sourire puis grimpe dans la voiture.

Caroline salue Damon avant de prendre le volant.

Elena sait qu'il est resté planté sur le perron de la pension des Salvatore, mais elle ne se retourne pas. Elle sent la main de Caroline presser son avant-bras. Cela lui fait du bien.

— Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport et Bonnie t'attend à l'arrivée.

Elle opine en silence.


	23. Retrouvailles

**Drabble n°23**

_06 février 2020_

Il pleut, et il est seul. Une année qu'elle est partie sans donner de nouvelles, et il est toujours là, debout sur le perron désert de _leur_ maison. Seul.

— Damon ?

Elle est là. Ses cheveux coupés au carré, ses yeux chocolat brillant d'amour, ses lèvres roses esquissant un sourire coupable.

Maudite illusion.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Elle a même sa voix.

Elle s'avance et, lorsqu'elle se pend à son cou en pleurant, il comprend.

Elle est rentrée. Il n'est plus seul.

— Bienvenue à la maison, lui susurre-t-il en l'enlaçant à son tour.


	24. Tableau

**Drabble n°24**

_04 avril 2021_

— Maintenant, un peu plus haut.

Il s'exécute, au mépris de ses muscles endoloris.

— Tu es trop à gauche.

Il retient un grognement et recule. Le tableau vacille.

— Fais attention, un peu, le rabroue Elena.

Elle penche la tête.

— Il est trop à droite d'un centimètre. Non ! Un centimètre, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Il soupire. Il en a marre.

— Non, je ne sais pas. Fais-le, toi.

Il ramène le tableau contre lui, quitte l'escabeau sur lequel il se tient en équilibre précaire et, sous le regard scandalisé de sa petite-amie, s'effondre sur le canapé.

.

cCc

.

Je sais que c'est un peu cliché, mais ça me fait toujours tellement rire !


	25. Evolution

**Drabble n°25**

_15 octobre 2022_

Elena l'observe se joindre à la discussion de Damon et Alaric, puis se tourne vers son amie et sourit.

— Poli, souriant, gentil, plutôt mignon… Tu as décroché le gros lot, dis donc !

— Fais attention que je n'aille pas répéter tes paroles à Damon, la menace Bonnie.

Son ton est taquin, mais on perçoit nettement son soulagement. Elena fronce les sourcils.

— Tu ne pensais qu'en même pas qu'en le voyant, nous allions dire : « Beurk, tu aurais mieux fait de rester célibataire » ?

— Non ! proteste Bonnie.

— Bonnie, soupire Elena. Je sors avec Damon. Quels reproches pourrais-je te faire ?


	26. Absence

**Drabble n°26**

_13 mars 2023_

— Et voilà, de la part d'oncle Damon et tante Elena ! Joyeux anniversaire, les filles !

Les jumelles attrapent avec ravissement les deux paquets qu'Elena leur tend.

Damon se tourne vers les petites, qui admirent le pantin de bois qu'elles pourront habiller de mille manières. Il leur tend une boîte en fer.

— Et ça, c'est de tante Bonnie.

— Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? demande Lizzie.

— Elle est à un séminaire de sorcellerie, en Ecosse, chérie, répond Caroline.

Elle l'embrasse sur le front et pose un baiser sur le crâne de Josie.

— Elle viendra l'année prochaine.


	27. Diplôme

**Drabble n°27**

_30 juin 2024_

Damon la soulève et la fait tournoyer. Elle manque en laisser tomber son diplôme. Lorsqu'il la repose, c'est pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle entend les murmures de ses camarades qui l'observent, non loin, et s'empourpre. Damon n'y prête pas attention ; passant son bras autour de sa taille, il l'entraîne en direction de sa voiture.

— Allons fêter ça au Mystic Grill. Je connais le patron, il nous fera une réduction.

— Te connaissant, j'espère qu'il a fait de bons bénéfices, cette année.

— D'excellents bénéfices, assure Damon.

Elle monte dans le véhicule en pouffant.


	28. Test

**Drabble n°28**

_26 août 2025_

Elena jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle a attendu suffisamment longtemps. Elle repose son regard sur la languette, impatiente de découvrir le symbole qui est affiché. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Elle se précipite jusqu'au salon, le test soigneusement dissimulé dans son dos.

Damon est affalé sur une chaise. Il fait les comptes du bar. Elle souhaitait attendre qu'il ait terminé, mais elle ne tient pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle se coule dans son dos et pose son menton sur son épaule.

— Devine quoi, lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu vas être papa.


	29. De bonnes surprises en bonnes nouvelles

**Drabble n°29**

_18 mai 2028_

Elena retourne la paume de son amie, faisant briller le diamant qui orne son annulaire.

— Elle est magnifique ! s'extasie-t-elle.

— C'est toi qui es magnifique ! renchérit Bonnie. Il est pour quand, le petit bout ?

Elena caresse doucement son ventre rond.

— Mi-septembre. Il est pour quand, le mariage ?

— Nous avons encore le temps ! Nous sommes jeunes !

— Mais je veux être marraine, moi !

— Tu es déjà la marraine de Josie, remarque Bonnie.

— Et toi, tu es la marraine de Lizzie _et_ de Steph !

— C'est parce que je suis chanceuse.

Et, comme une enfant, elle lui tire la langue.

.

cCc

.

Je ne me souviens plus de la raison pour laquelle j'ai appelé le premier enfant de Damon et Elena _Stephanie_. Peut-être était-ce dû au hasard, peut-être à la mort de Stefan. En tout cas, jamais je ne me serais doutée avoir eu la même idée que Julie Plec !


	30. Prix

**Drabble n°30**

_29 octobre 2039_

— Je vais maintenant passer la parole à la star du jour, le docteur Elena Salvatore !

Devant elle, des dizaines de personnes l'observent. Elle en est toute retournée. Elle se concentre d'abord sur son époux. Il lui sourit avec l'effronterie et l'amour qu'il lui a toujours accordés. Sur ses genoux, Ethan et Celia trépignent. Elle leur adresse un signe discret et sourit à Steph, immobile mais rayonnante.

Autour, ses proches, qui la regardent avec cette confiance totale qui la propulse en avant depuis des années. Elle caresse son prix, près du micro.

— Je commencerai par remercier…


	31. Naissance

**Drabble n°31**

_27 juillet 2047_

— Dépêche-toi !

Sous son regard autoritaire, il presse le pas. Malgré tout, elle a déjà disparu dans la chambre lorsqu'il entre à son tour. Il pose leurs multiples présents avant de s'avancer. Épuisée, en sueur, sa fille irradie la joie et la fierté. Elena s'extasie.

— Quel ange ! Il est magnifique ! Et ces cheveux – les mêmes que son grand-père. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?

Il jette également un coup d'œil au nourrisson. Si petit, si paisible… il a l'impression de revoir Steph à sa naissance. Il acquiesce, bouleversé.

— Et ton nez, princesse. Il a ton nez.


	32. Retraite

**Drabble n°32**

_22 juin 2056_

Le moteur ronronne avec plus de force. Ils s'apprêtent à décoller.

Elena peine à croire que ce jour est arrivé. Il lui semble avoir rencontré Damon la veille. La moindre de leurs aventures reste fraîche à son esprit. Leurs disputes, leurs baisers leur mariage, la naissance de leurs enfants puis de leurs petits-enfants, l'ouverture de son cabinet ; elle se souvient de chaque détail.

Et voilà qu'elle s'apprête à s'envoler pour l'Europe, avec Damon toujours, pour profiter d'une retraite tranquille. Elle détourne son regard du hublot pour sourire à son mari.

— Je t'aime.

.

cCc

.

Je suis sensée préparer mon dernier exam - un oral, une horreur ! Mais qui n'a jamais écrit au lieu de réviser ?

Vous êtes en vacances ? Vous vous apprêtez à être en vacances ? Ou vous ne prenez pas de vacances ? Je suis curieuse...


	33. Mariage

**Drabble n°33**

_15 juin 2069_

Elena retient un éclat de rire. Damon boude.

Elle parcoure la salle d'un regard. Les nombreux amis du p'tit Chris et de sa douce moitié parlent en mangeant, mangent en riant. Steph tente d'attirer l'attention de son fils et les pères des jeunes mariés s'entretiennent. Derrière eux viennent les autres invités, connaissances des familles des époux. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy sont évidemment également présents, accompagnés de toute leur famille.

— Me mettre à la table des vieux, moi, Damon Salvatore ! On aura tout vu !

Elena embrasse son homme, qui se déride.

— Souris, chéri. C'est un mariage.


	34. Nouvelle génération

**Drabble n°34**

_01 décembre 2079_

— Damon !

Il se retourne pour découvrir sa femme, sur le seuil du salon, un air hystérique sur le visage. En la voyant ainsi, il oublie ses rides, ses faiblesses et sa longue chevelure blanche dues à son âge avancé. Il lui semble revoir l'Elena de trente ans et, de la même façon, il a l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de soixante ans.

Il la gratifie d'un sourire intrigué.

— Elle est née ! s'époumone-t-elle.

— Qui ?

Elena soupire en se rapprochant.

— Ton arrière-petite-fille. Vanessa.

Il fronce les sourcils. Souffle.

— Un arrière-petit-enfant… s'étonne-t-il. Encore ?


	35. Séparation

**Drabble n°35**

_03 novembre 2089_

Il est toujours là, fixant la tombe de sa bien-aimée, pensif et sombre. Depuis l'annonce, il s'est muré dans un silence que nul n'a su briser.

Ils savaient tous que ce jour arriverait.

Elle l'observe, courbé sur lui-même, respirant à peine, un air vide sur le visage.

Une part de lui est morte avec Elena.

Sa bouche s'ouvre pour murmurer quelques mots. Caroline muselle son ouïe vampirique ; ces mots n'appartiennent qu'à eux deux.

Puis son expression se charge d'une tristesse infinie, et il pleure.

Elle le touche jusque dans la mort.


	36. La Belle au Paradis dormant

**Drabble n°36**

_06 août 2017_

Les duvets de plumes s'enroulent autour de ses jambes, s'enfoncent sous le poids de ses mains.

Se redressant, elle tourne la tête et croise le regard de celui qui a provoqué son réveil. Grand, cheveux bruns et regard perplexe, elle ne le connait pas. Lorsqu'il tend la main vers son corps, au sol, une chevalière à son doigt scintille. Il disparait.

Elena bascule sur son lit de fer forgé et son crâne s'enfonce dans l'oreiller moelleux. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, dans l'attente du prochain visiteur, elle songe à ses proches. À Damon.

.

.

.

On entre dans la dernière ligne droite ! La fin de la fic approche !

Comme je pense que ça peut être un petit peu perturbant, je tiens à souligner que les prochains drabbles ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Celui-ci, par exemple, prend le point de vue d'Elena alors qu'elle est encore plongée dans le sommeil, suite au sort de Kai.

Quant à l'endroit où elle se trouve, exactement, c'est ce dont j'ai parlé dans le drabble n°13.

Bonne fin de semaine à toutes et à tous !

C.


	37. Cauchemar

**Drabble n°37**

_02 novembre 2018_

Elle se redresse en hurlant. Ses yeux ouverts ne discernent que les monstres peuplant ses cauchemars.

Damon ne pose aucune question. Elle se refuse à parler de ses terreurs nocturnes ; un condensé, sans doute, des trop nombreuses épreuves subies en vingt-six ans de vie. Il devine des bribes à certaines paroles prononcées dans son sommeil.

Il l'attire à lui, chuchote des paroles de réconfort. Elle se débat d'abord, incapable de le reconnaître. Lorsqu'elle s'effondre enfin de fatigue, les larmes dévalant ses joues, cramponnée à lui comme à une bouée, il soupire.

Cela ne peut plus continuer.


	38. Promesse

**Drabble n°38**

_15 septembre 2020_

Des fleurs répandent leur agréable parfum. Une musique douce s'échappe de haut-parleurs invisibles. Sur les chaises en plastique blanches, des invités souriants. Caroline et Bonnie pleurent.

Sous son voile, elle resplendit. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon tressé, ses yeux bruns pétillant, ses joues mates mouillées de larmes, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes… Elle ne semble attendre qu'une chose : qu'il l'embrasse.

— Damon Salvatore, voulez-vous prendre Elena Gilbert pour épouse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

— Oui.

Il presse la main qu'il serre. Elle le réchauffe par ce simple contact.

Elle le réchauffera toujours.


	39. Passé - Présent - Futur

**Drabble n°39**

_23 mai 2032_

Elle coupe avec fébrilité l'éclatant ruban rouge accroché avec adresse par Caroline, puis pousse le battant et pénètre dans _son cabinet_.

Elle le connait, bien sûr. Enfant, elle est venue rendre visite à son père. Adulte, elle l'a elle-même meublé, décoré, arrangé jusqu'à ce que chaque stylo soit à sa place. Malgré tout, fouler le tapis à longs poils de la salle d'attente, effleurer la table d'auscultation désinfectée, et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir flambant neuf qui fait face au bureau de bois verni lui procure d'étranges sensations.

Nostalgie. Nervosité. Fierté.


	40. Une affaire épineuse

**Drabble n°40**

_23 décembre 2026_

Elena déambule dans les allées, prêtant plus d'attention aux rangées d'arbres qu'à la poussette qu'elle promène devant elle.

Découvrant un sapin gigantesque, elle s'arrête net. Damon lui rentre dedans, trop occupé à faire des grimaces à Steph pour regarder devant lui.

— Que dis-tu de celui-ci ?

Il observe le conifère qu'elle désigne et grimace.

— Princesse… ne penses-tu pas qu'il est trop épineux ? Pour Steph…

Elena souffle.

— Trop grand, trop petit, qui n'a pas assez de branches, qui n'est pas pointu… je comprends. Mais trop épineux ? C'est un sapin !


	41. Fraternité

**Drabble n°41**

_14 avril 2027_

Ethan vire de direction. Le sourire de Damon perd de son éclat tandis qu'il voit son fils se précipiter dans les petits bras de Steph. Celle-ci observe tour à tour chaque membre de sa famille, un peu confuse.

— Alors, papa, pas trop déçu ? le taquine Elena.

— Steph, je te déshérite, dit-il avec sérieux.

La fillette fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend pas ce que ça veut dire, mais son père semble grave. Elena la rassure en éclatant de rire.

— Steph !

Tous se taisent, le regard rivé sur le petit qui vient de parler. Son premier mot. Steph.

.

xXx

.

Voilà le quarante-et-unième drabble. Nous approchons de la fin : le prochain OS est le dernier !


	42. Le Cycle de la Vie

**Drabble n°42**

_08 décembre 2089_

Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. Dans le ciel déserté par les nuages, le soleil brille de mille feux.

Avant de quitter le cimetière, elle se retourne. Elle ne les voit pas, mais les devine aisément. Les deux tombes de granit scintillant sous la lumière unique de décembre, plus fort encore que la neige qui les entoure, et les deux noms tendant l'un vers l'autre, ravis de se retrouver.

Steph inspire profondément, pas même perturbée par sa sérénité. Elle a perdu un être cher, cette semaine. Pourtant, c'est jour de fête.

Ses parents sont réunis, enfin, pour l'éternité.

.

xXx

.

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, cela me fait un peu bizarre, de terminer cette histoire. Ce n'est pas celle qui compte le plus de mots. Pourtant, c'est une de celle qui a patienté le plus longtemps avant d'être postée, puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur mon téléphone, il y a maintenant près de deux ans.

J'en profite pour m'excuser auprès des lecteurs et lectrices pour mon rythme de parution de croisière. La parution devait être si régulière que mon esprit de débordée désordonnée n'a pas tenu… Vraiment navrée !

C'est bel et bien fini, et je dois m'avouer soulagée. Poster les moments forts des vies d'Elena et Damon m'a permis d'accepter que leur histoire ne soit plus racontée sur grand écran, et je crois que je vais pouvoir les laisser tranquille, à présent.

.

Avant que la fin ne devienne réelle, toutefois, j'apprécierais de recevoir un petit mot. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a plu, dans cette fic, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé. Quel est votre drabble préféré ? Pourquoi ? Quel est celui qui vous a le plus déplu ? Pourquoi ? Avez-vous apprécié le principe de cette fic, de raconter la vie d'Elena en blocs de cent mots ? Quel est votre personnage préféré dans "Vampire Diaries" ? Quel est votre personnage préféré dans cette fic ? Avez-vous lu les livres, les avez-vous aimé ? Que pensez-vous de "The Originals" et de "Legacies" ? Avez-vous passé un bon été ? Comment vivez-vous cette période "Corona virus" ?

Je suis curieuse, je veux tout savoir, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

.

Pour finir, merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés ici de m'avoir lu tout du long.

J'espère que vous et vos proches êtes en bonne santé et profitez de cet été 2020 !

Bises, et au plaisir de se retrouver, peut-être, sur une prochaine histoire,

C.

.

PS. J'ai un peu honte de voir que mon commentaire fait presque deux fois le drabble en lui-même...


End file.
